


First Time, Last Time

by TheWritingMagi



Series: 2000 Words or Less [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, F/M, First Time, NSFW, Smut, plus an angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMagi/pseuds/TheWritingMagi
Summary: Cullen and his mage lover spend the night before her Harrowing together in secret.





	First Time, Last Time

He’s panting, heavily,  _ Maker, _ it feels as if he was going to drown in her. He wishes he could, feel like this forever, lose himself in his borderline abandon and not think of tomorrow.

Cullen is arched over her, holding her down with his hips and tightening the grip he has on his beautiful hair, so soft, and it smells so _sweet, Maker’s breath-_

She shudders beneath him, and Cullen forces himself to slow his thrusts, breathe her in. He’s nervous, worried they’ll be discovered, a pair of teenagers never supposed to mingle in the Circle. How wrong this was, how many sins they were committing by just laying together in the darkness. Their relationship is forbidden, and he can feel the nagging guilt that swirls in his mind.

Good thing it’s his cock he’s paying attention to right now.

“ _ Cullen…! _ ” she moans, trailing off as he kisses her to stifle the noise. He wishes he could hear her,  _ aches _ to hear her say his name without reserve, but knows they must keep quiet. A hand untangles from her hair and holds her thigh, pulling her closer, pushing himself deeper. It’s a hesitant change of position, but Cullen feels a jolt of pleasure so strong that his fingers dig into her hip and his tongue slides into her mouth because  _ Sweet Maker, she tastes so fucking good. _

Neither has ever done this before, a fact made obvious by the reserved touches and soft breaths. But Cullen wishes they had done this  _ much _ sooner. Fantasies of holding her, kissing her, slipping her robes from her shoulders had tortured him from the moment they’d met. It seemed impossible to ever hope for. But for it to actually  _ happen _ , to actually do this with not just anyone, but  _ her… _

“I -  _ ah! _ ” Cullen gasps as he feels her hands grasp at his shoulders, her mouth pressing gentle kisses to his jaw. His eyes roll back as she kisses his neck, and he can’t help but let out a depraved purr of satisfaction, rolling his hips ever slower to focus on her mouth.

How slow she is taunts Cullen,  _ teases  _ him, makes him want her even  _ more _ . Her soft breaths, the arch of her back as he cups her breast. It all lulls him into the rhythm of her, traps him as his cock slides in and out of her,  _ Maker she’s so wet- _

She surprises him by bucking her own hips against his, his eyes snapping open as a guttural moan escapes him, how  _ good _ it feels to be so deep within her stealing his attention again. “ _ Maker- _ ” he heaves, feeling her smirk against his skin. A flushed expression overtakes him, and he buries his face into her hair as he speeds his thrusts until she’s mewling in passionate retaliation, and he realizes how hurried he’s become.

He’s been gone too long, and he’s desperate for release as he feels his climax building; but he wants to savour her more,  _ cherish _ her how she deserves, this sweet and gentle woman that he can’t help but fuck like a man possessed. It feels wrong to want to drag out their love making instead of returning to his barracks in the Circle, but it feels worse to leave her so soon. He’s wanted her for so long, wanted  _ everything _ from her for so long, and as he slams deep into her a last time and feels the pulses of his climax numb his rational thoughts, he curses himself for the words he chokes out in his stupor.

She’s surprised as well. Flushed, heavy breaths still keeping her own end at bay even as he flinches against her, her hand comes to his face to get his attention. “Cullen…” she murmurs, involuntarily moving her hips to keep him in her, and he bites his lip against the flaring overstimulation he feels. “You-”

“I wish I’d said it differently,” he breathes, leaning back enough to meet her gaze. “But it’s true.” He brings his forehead to hers, partly to avoid anymore stuttered words under her steadfast eyes. His hands slide up her waist, then under her shoulders to hold her tight to him, his heart racing along with hers. “I love you, and Maker take me if I can’t have you.”

They stay like that for what only felt like moments so they could return to their quarters, but Cullen would come to wish he’d remained there for the rest of his days.


End file.
